


Save a Horse, Ride a Malfoy

by XxTheDarkLordxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Harry Potter, Consensual Somnophilia, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry and Ron Being the Platonic Soulmates They've Always Been, Harry has a Thing for Draco's Scars, Harry has a Thing for Draco's Soft Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Restraints, Sexual Fantasy, Somnophilia, Teasing, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: Riddles are woven throughout life, some never answered and many lost in frustration. Whatever riddle it was that defined what Harry and Draco had was a mess of a riddle thatworkedfor them, despite what everyone else thought, even if there was no answer—yet. Sex was another riddle, only that was one they had solved many,manytimes over.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 34
Kudos: 891
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	Save a Horse, Ride a Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/gifts).



> This is my first year participating in Kinkfest. It was honestly a spur of the moment decision but when I saw Magpie's prompt, I was sold. I knew that had to be the one I ended up writing. I've always enjoyed reading fics that feature Somnophilia but never had the pleasure of writing one. It's definitely something I want to explore again. 
> 
> This story is gifted to Magpie, without her prompt the story wouldn't exist. 
> 
> I'd like to thank the mods for putting on a wonderful fest. I'd also like to thank Jess for being there throughout my million questions, ideas that never came to fruition and the whining I did occasionally—okay a lot. Gigi for being her and supporting me as always. Another shout out of gratitude for Jess (riercaclaelin) and GallifreyisBurning for looking this over for me on such short notice and putting up with my flighty schedule. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it!

The door opened with a bang—loud enough that Harry startled, dropping his treacle tart on the floor. The theatrics meant it could only be one person.

“What a fucking arse,” Draco snarled, storming into the kitchen with a presence that Harry wished he hadn’t missed.

“I can’t believe I gave him a chance. This is what I get for being beautiful, isn’t it?”

Harry said nothing, his eyes were on his destroyed treacle tart that he still hadn’t picked up. God, he was hungry.

“I know I always pick losers but have my standards lowered _that_ much?”

“What standards?” Harry snorted. “You fuck anyone with a dick-like extremity.”

“I take offence to that; however accurate it is.”

“Another disaster date, then?” Harry asked, not really needing an answer. Draco hadn’t had a decent date in years.

“Merlin, yes,” Draco said, breath coming out in a petulant huff. “And don’t even say you told me so. I’m sick of your holier-than-thou personality.”

“What can I say, I learned from the best,” Harry winked, looking up at Draco for the first time—before blinking rapidly at his outfit.

Leather. All leather.

Leather heeled boots that cost more than their rent. Tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination. Even soft, the bulge was hard to look away from—a bulge he was intimately familiar with. As his eyes travelled up, he almost groaned at the sight of a black leather corset placed over an equally black leather shirt that had 4 buttons undone showing off a leather choker that he wanted to bite with his teeth.

Fuck.

There was a pleased smirk on Draco’s face when Harry met his eyes. One that was horribly attractive.

“That’s the kind of reaction I was hoping for.”

Harry’s brows arched at the mischievousness to sharp silver eyes that were watching his every move.

“From me or your date?”

When Draco looked away, the playful aura shifted and grew a bit uncomfortable.

“My date,” said Draco, eyes on his fingers and tone so quiet that Harry didn’t believe him.

“Well, you look amazing. Your date better have appreciated it.”

“He didn’t.”

So much between them had changed over the years but the one thing that never went away was Draco’s ability to confuse him. Harry didn’t understand the choices, and the years of trying to find someone but only picking absolute tossers.

Draco deserved someone who actually gave a damn.

Harry stepped over the treacle tart to place his hands on Draco’s hips. The smooth leather contrasted with the sharpness that was Draco.

“You know I’ll appreciate it.”

A small curve of plump lips was his response and Harry wished he could decipher that as easily as he could with Draco’s eyes.

“You always do, little seeker.”

His grip tightened subconsciously at not only the cheesy pet-name but also at the swift change in Draco’s demeanour as he was met with a sultry grin.

He knew that grin.

The _thing_ between them was far simpler than everyone assumed. They were each other’s anchor for a lot of things in life—sex was just one of them.

“When things started to go bad,” Draco began, fingers trailing up Harry’s arms before lightly touching his cheek. “I kept thinking of you here at home.”

“Oh?”

Draco licked his lips and Harry couldn’t look away.

“I brought up kinks. Figured if we were going to fuck, I wanted to make it as good as I could for him.”

“Too vanilla?” Harry asked, nose wrinkling. Draco was a very kinky person and sexual compatibility was something that he needed in a relationship.

Draco shook his head, eyes on the fingers still touching Harry’s cheek. “He had some simple ones. But when I mentioned mine, the look he gave me was the same look my father gave me when I told him I was going to the Ministry to get emancipated. Disgust. That’s what he looked at me with.”

“Fuck him.” Harry would have hexed the guy if he could. “Your kinks are just as valid as everyone else’s.”

The smile he got in return was almost patronizing, and he didn’t appreciate it.

“I know that, and _you_ know that, but you’d be surprised at how many people don’t want to give it a shot.” Draco blew out a harsh breath. “They don’t have to; I wouldn’t want them doing anything that makes them uncomfortable. But it would be nice to find someone who wanted to, who liked it, who wanted to explore new things.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he pinched Draco’s side. “How many years have I been standing right in front of you? You know, the same person who has explored the majority of your kinks with you? I even inspired some of them.”

Draco shoved Harry somewhat playfully—as playful as he could get.

“You don’t count.”

“And why is that?”

They didn’t often get too deep when discussing what it was between them—something that Harry was okay with; deep conversations weren’t his thing to begin with.

“Because you’re always going to be here.”

“I don’t understand,” whispered Harry, head tilted and brows furrowed.

“All of them are temporary, a fleeting moment that I never recall or linger on. I don’t need them, and a lot of the time I don’t even want them,” Draco shrugged, eyes still on Harry’s cheek. “You’re not like them.”

“Because I’m here?” Harry wasn’t sure he understood what Draco was trying to get at.

“No one wants temporary forever,” Draco murmured. “The hint of stability is right around the corner.”

“Quit speaking in riddles,” Harry narrowed his eyes. “You’ve been spending too much time with Luna.”

“Luna’s smart, unlike you.”

The snark was said with a barely-there smile and that’s exactly what Harry wanted to see. That meant he was okay, that things would continue to be okay.

“All riddles have an answer, you know,” Draco said with a light pat to Harry’s cheek. “We’ve been a riddle since the moment we met. Only there was never an answer.”

“Wouldn’t that make us an anomaly then?” Harry was honestly talking out of his arse. “If all riddles have an answer, but our riddle remains unfinished, then are we truly a riddle?”

“I’m beginning to think I’ve found the answer,” Draco said, eyes staring directly into Harry’s.

A silence stretched, and the longer it did the more impatient Harry became.

“Feel like sharing?”

The first real full smile of the night took away Harry’s breath, as it always did.

“Not yet, but soon.”

“Ominous.”

The smile turned into a familiar smirk. “Did you expect anything less?”

No. He really didn’t.

Before Harry could say that, Draco leaned forward and kissed him. Gentle, barely-there pressure and over far too quickly.

“Goodnight.”

It was whispered inches from his lips, and it was hard to not chase the kiss into another one—or several.

Harry watched Draco walk away. He would have followed but there hadn’t been an invitation. His mind was too distracted for sex anyway. Despite what some people thought, Harry wasn’t stupid. The gist of what Draco had said made some sense but there was a lot that was left in the air, and he wasn’t the type of person to assume things. That only led to misunderstandings.

So he’d wait until Draco wanted to stop with the riddles and speak openly. It didn’t matter when that was; as Draco had said, Harry would always be there.

* * *

The sound of running drew Harry’s attention away from the menu in time to see Ron rushing toward the table.

“Sorry, I’m late. Rose threw a tantrum when she realized I was leaving. Hermione had a hard time wrangling her down for a nap.”

“You could have brought her,” Harry shrugged. “You know I don’t mind. She’s the best Weasley there is.” He loved being an Uncle. 

Ron narrowed his eyes but didn’t argue.

“I thought about it,” Ron blew hair out of his eyes. “But I need 'me time' every once in a while. Love staying home to take care of her, but it’s time for her to bond with Hermione for a bit. I tried sneaking out of the house, but Rose caught me right at the floo.”

“I was a bit late myself, so no worries.”

“Oh?” The curious tone usually meant an argument somewhere and he wasn’t in the mood. “Doing what?”

Harry debated about changing the subject as the waitress began walking toward them. “I was with Draco.”

“I’m assuming by ‘with’ that you actually mean filthy sex in unnatural places,” Ron said right as the waitress opened her mouth to greet them. An awkward silence settled around them.

“Um—” The waitress cleared her throat. “Sorry to interrupt. My name is Ally and I’ll be serving you today. Can I get you anything to drink?”

Ron’s face pinked up, which only heightened Harry’s amusement.

“Two Butterbeers,” Harry said with a polite smile. “But can you put a shot of Firewhisky in both?”

It wasn’t until she reassured them that she could and walked away did Harry slap Ron on the arm. “You couldn’t have had a semblance of situational awareness, could you?”

“You brought it up!”

It was a deflection, one that Harry normally wouldn’t let fly, but he didn’t want to get into a debate without some kind of alcohol in him.

“Speaking of Malfoy,” Ron began in a tone that meant nothing good. “Today’s Daily Prophet had a lot of house listings for sale. I think you’d like a few of them.”

Harry’s brows merged as he stared at Ron blankly. “How do the two correlate?”

“It’s been five years, Harry,” Ron said around the rim of his drink that Ally had just placed down. “One would think you’d move on from his arsehole. There are plenty of other twinks in the sea.”

Ally closed her eyes and Harry already knew he’d have to leave a substantial tip.

“We’d both like the special,” Ron told her, probably aiming for charming but it fell flat.

“Will you quit it,” hissed Harry as soon as she walked away. “We’re definitely the worst customers she’s had.”

“I doubt it,” Ron said with his nose scrunched as he looked around the restaurant. “Have you seen some of the people who come here?”

“No, because I don’t pay attention to what other people do. I mind my own business.”

The expression he got in return was a shade away from deadpan.

“You’re not as subtle as you’d like to think.”

“I wasn’t trying to be subtle,” Harry argued. “And for the record, Draco is not a twink.”

Ron held up his hands in mock surrender and he was lucky Harry loved him or else he’d have hexed his uneven bangs off.

“Twink or not, you’ve been roommates for five years and fucking him for just about the same time.”

“And? Was there a point in there somewhere? Or are we just rehashing the obvious?”

“Merlin, you even _sound_ like him.”

“I know you don’t understand it,” Harry tried for soft, not really sure he managed it. “But I’m not looking for a new place, nor am I looking to change anything.”

Ron threw his hands in the air. “You’re right, I don’t understand it. You’re just waiting for him while he’s not doing the same.”

“No, I’m not,” Harry crossed his arms. “It would be extremely unhealthy to wait around and hope that one day he’ll want to be with me. It wouldn’t be fair to me or him. What he and I have is something we’ve both agreed to. It wasn’t something either of us went into lightly.”

“Feelings can change.”

“Sure,” Harry agreed. “But what you don’t understand is that Draco’s position in my life is not dependent on whether or not we are together. If he was to find someone who he wants to be with, all that would change is our sex life. Everything else would be the same.”

The sigh he got in return was more of a huffed breath of air, but the meaning was the same regardless.

“And you? Are you honestly happy with the situation? I _know_ you want more.”

“That’s the thing,” Harry whispered. “I don’t. What we have is enough for me. If we were together it would be a bonus but it’s not something that I need. The only thing I want is to have him in my life, and I know it goes both ways.”

“I just don’t understand how you’re okay with him fucking other people and then coming home to you. Don’t you ever get jealous?”

Harry snorted. “No. If I did, then there would be a problem. It’s unhealthy to pine for someone and hurt myself in the process of keeping him happy. That’s not okay. I have to put myself first, which is what I’m doing. I like how we are, and it wouldn’t bother me if we never end up in a relationship.”

“And if he ends up in one? Then what?”

“Well,” Harry shrugged. “Then I can always take a look at those house listings should that ever happen.”

A silence stretched between them and he knew that Ron was trying to rationalize everything. Silence was the atmosphere Ally returned to and Harry could see the relief all over her face.

“Mind your hands, the plates are very hot.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, hoping she could tell that his gratitude was for more than their meal.

Ron paused with his fork a few inches from his face. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am, Ron. I am. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I’ve been worrying about you since I was 11,” Ron looked down at his plate. “I think I’ll always worry about you. You’re more than my best friend, more than my family.”

Harry melted, a soft feeling numbing him all over. “What’s more than that?”

“A soulmate,” Ron whispered, eyes locking onto his. “You’re my platonic soulmate. You deserve the whole world, and I want to make that happen for you.”

Merlin, Harry loved Ron. He’d forever be grateful that Ron couldn’t find a seat anywhere else all those years ago on the train.

“Whatever is in store for me or even Draco will happen in due time.”

Eventually, all things come to fruition.

* * *

Another bad date.

Only instead of rehashing and bashing the poor sod, Draco went straight to his room and slammed something against the floor or wall. Normally, he’d slam the door. A sign of wanting to be alone. But the open door was an invitation—a silent cue of theirs for when Draco wanted to explore his kinks.

An invitation that Harry wasn’t going to turn down.

A few hours later—enough time for Draco to fall asleep—fresh out of the shower and with all of his toys laid out on the bed, Harry bit his lip in indecision. It had been a hot minute since they played around, and he had to resist the urge to bring everything.

Silk restraints were calling his name. The desire to use them again was too strong to ignore. The last time they had used that, Harry almost broke the magic in them when Draco edged him for over an hour. That should have been the only thing he grabbed, but Harry never could resist a dildo.

His largest purple and green dildo had been set aside with the restraints. He didn’t really need it, it wasn’t as if Draco would get to see it anyway, but it had been a long day. Harry deserved a large dildo stuffed in his arse.

With the rest of the toys put away, Harry laid down, feet flat on the bed with his knees bent and a finger teasing his entrance. Part of him wished that Draco was awake. Putting on a show was the best predecessor for foreplay—his favourite part.

If Draco was awake, it would have been his hands that roamed Harry’s body; it would have been his fingers that plucked Harry's nipples and toyed with his mouth. If Draco was awake, there would have been lips leaving open-mouthed kisses to Harry's jaw before trailing down his neck, nipping at each juncture before sucking a harsh mark.

As Harry rubbed a lube potion all over the dildo, far wetter than normal, all he had was his imagination and memories.

Instead of the heat of the dildo, Harry was lost in a memory of Draco’s long slender fingers inside of him. Oh, how he ached for that, ached for not only Draco but for his attention. The way beautiful grey eyes would cloud over and watch his every move. Harry liked to be watched, yearned to put on a show, wanted to be the sole recipient of Draco’s attention and affection.

 _‘Look at you.’_ Draco would whisper, warm breath ghosting along his skin before lips would follow suit.

 _‘Just writhing for me,’_ He’d add, fingers matching the soft quality to his voice before picking up the tempo as he’d growl, _‘Already so hard for me.’_

“Fuck,” Harry panted, the pace of the dildo increasing the longer he thought of Draco. He could come like that, had done it many times before, but he didn’t want to. Didn’t want to come unless it was because of Draco’s own doing.

With a reluctant exhale and a slow drag of the dildo, Harry knew it was time to move on. Clutching the restraints and the dildo to his chest, he left his room to enter Draco’s.

It was obvious by the way Draco was sprawled on his back, mouth open and hair dishevelled that he was asleep. No way an awake Draco would be okay with looking like _that_ mess of a person.

Nerves about what he was about to do were non-existent; all that was left was excitement. Somnophilia had never been something that was on his radar until Draco introduced it to him. It wasn’t Harry’s kink per se, but over the years he had grown to love it. Being able to pleasure both of them while Draco wasn’t aware really did something to him.

He tried not to laugh as Draco whined when Harry removed the duvet with a snap of his fingers. The laugh quickly died in his throat at the sight of Draco naked. He wanted to explore the body laid out before him, but that would lead to distractions. Dildo first, restraints second, and then Draco was all his.

A groan left him as Harry put the dildo back inside him. He probably should have muffled it or aimed for silence, but being quiet had never been his thing—why start now?

The girth of the dildo was nice, it made him want to sit back and ride it. Perhaps another time. The image of getting himself off by riding the dildo while Draco was asleep caused another groan, only this one deeper instead of loud.

With somewhat shaky fingers, Harry moved down Draco’s body, mouth roaming before hands followed down the wet path. The raised scars across Draco's chest always sent shivers down his spine. Despite what people might assume, the scars brought no guilt, held no bad memories for him. The scars were a part of Draco—one he might have a slight kink for.

Where his magic had once caused the scars, his tongue now traced over every inch of them. Goosebumps touched his lips, causing him to smile. Even in sleep, Draco was sensitive. Impatience spurred him to move downward; there’d be plenty of other times to give Draco’s chest the attention it deserved. 

Blond hair lightly scratched his cheeks as he nuzzled Draco’s lower stomach, happy trail full-on display. His fingers trailed through it before moving lower, letting them tangle in coarse pubic hair momentarily as his eyes focused on Draco’s soft cock.

Sometimes, Harry preferred Draco soft. There was an art to getting someone aroused, and his favourite part was feeling Draco’s cock thicken in his mouth. He licked his lips at the thought before running his fingers along the soft skin.

Light blue veins—barely visible—drew his attention and he couldn’t help but trace them with his fingers. When hard, the veins tended to stand out more as they appeared to swell. Touching them wasn’t enough. His tongue quickly replaced his fingers, wishing Draco was hard so he could feel them more prominently.

Harry pressed a closed-mouthed kiss to the crown of Draco’s cock before parting his lips and sucking on the tip. There was only a twitch in response, and he wanted more—wanted to feel precome on his tongue, wanted to smear it on his lips.

The contrast to wanting to take it slow but also wanting Draco hard showed in the way his tongue slowly swirled while a hand quickly pumped. The warring desires came to a head when he could feel Draco’s cock begin to thicken.

He couldn’t help but groan when he got what he wanted, precome coming out to play. A glance upward showed Draco still asleep, no sign of waking.

Just what he wanted.

Sucking dick was another instance where Harry wanted the attention on him. He loved when Draco would alternate between clenching his fingers or gripping Harry’s hair. Draco’s eyes rarely ever left his face and the undivided attention always got him hard.

Without that, Harry was back to his memories. His mind whispered the times when Draco would lose control and fuck his mouth. The image was almost too much; he reached down to move the dildo in and out of him, needing something more than memories—needing something real and tangible.

The longer Harry blew Draco, the more he ached for something else. Draco’s hard cock slipped from his mouth as he removed the dildo and straddled Draco’s waist. With an outstretched hand, he summoned the restraints.

Draco normally liked to see Harry tied up, and while the thought had his eyes half-lidded, he wanted to change it up. He carefully tied Draco’s wrists one at a time to the headboard. The sight alone had his cock twitching and his impatience mounting.

Harry’s thumb rubbed along each vein as he applied lube to Draco’s cock. Part of him wanted to play with them, give them the care they deserved. A dedicated handjob was long overdue but that would have to wait until next time. 

There was no holding back the groan Harry released as he sank down on Draco’s dick. The dildo had been nice—great even—but it was nothing compared to a thick cock. The feeling of his arse meeting the top of Draco’s thighs was almost as good as the stretch of being filled.

It wasn’t until he experimentally ground down that there was a response from Draco. It came in the form of fluttering lashes, eyes still closed. He could do better than that, wanted more. If he couldn’t have Draco’s attention then he’d soak up every sound and minute movement—needed it just as badly as he needed the hard, thick cock inside him.

With a determination to see more from Draco, he began to rock up and down, the pace increasing with each new downward motion. His breath came out in little pants of exertion the longer he maintained the quick tempo.

 _“Draco,”_ Harry moaned, eyes slipping closed before he sucked two fingers in his mouth, wishing they weren’t his; visions of slender fingers had him sucking harder, the moans increasing each time he fully sank down.

Not wanting things to end too quickly, Harry tried to avoid hitting his prostate, but every so often it was unavoidable. His arse clenched tightly each time it happened, and it made his body writhe.

 _‘So quick to fall apart.’_ Draco would say if he was awake. _‘Does it feel that good?’_

There was power when riding someone and he craved it. Harry was using Draco to get himself off and loving every minute of it. Draco’s face grew progressively more flushed, but it was hard to tell if he was close to finishing.

As much as Draco loved not waking up at all, Harry really _really_ needed those eyes on him; needed the words he had desperately been imagining.

He needed Draco. 

Harry placed his hands on defined abs and raised his hips higher to be able to slam down as hard as possible. The pace slowed down the rougher the bounces got, not able to maintain both without his body tensing and arse clenching too tightly to move.

He began to stroke himself when it got to be too much, his groans and moans getting louder and louder, hoping it would be enough to wake Draco up.

An orgasm was right around the corner, but he didn’t want it without Draco’s too. He tried to hold it off by grabbing the base of his cock, but it was getting harder to control.

A rough voice, thick with sleep, had his eyes snapping open to see dark silver pupils staring up at him. The intensity was exactly what he wanted.

“Does my little seeker feel good?”

_Yes_

“Draco.”

“I’m right here,” Draco murmured, hands trying to break free. “Wasn’t expecting the restraints, but I can’t say I’m displeased.”

“Wanted—” Harry cut off with a choked moan when Draco planted his feet on the bed and thrust up roughly. “Wanted to surprise you.”

“You know what doesn’t surprise me?” Draco asked, voice almost too soft in a room filled with harsh pants and the sound of skin meeting skin.

“How messy you already are,” Draco jerked his chin towards Harry’s cock, that had precome trickling down.

“For you,” panted Harry. “Messy for you.”

“Mmm.”

The intensity to Draco’s eyes grew and Harry basked in the attention. He wanted more of it, needed to feel it while he came.

“I can tell you’ve been riding me for a while, I’m just as worked up.”

“Close?”

Draco didn’t respond, only quickened his thrusts, occasionally hitting Harry’s prostate. Whimpers merged with moans to create a symphony that echoed around the room. Draco liked when he was loud, so he didn’t hold back, let the sounds pour out of him, welcomed the way it brought out body shivers.

“I want you to come after me.” It wasn’t a command, but the tone was just as powerful as if it had been one.

“I don’t think—”

“You can do it,” Draco said, tone less reassuring and more firm. “I know you can.”

He wanted to argue. It wasn’t fair. He had been the one to do all the work. Harry had already been close before Draco woke up and he was expected to wait?

“You’ll listen to me, won’t you?” Each word was accompanied by a harsh thrust that took Harry’s breath away. “You’re always so good for me.”

“For you,” Harry repeated. He could do it, reluctantly and bitterly, but he could do it.

In an attempt to get Draco off quicker, Harry bounced harder, hips swivelling periodically as he tangled his fingers in soft blond hair. Draco wasn’t loud in bed, rarely made noise at all, but his face said it all. Pleasure was written all over it. From the way he’d tug on his bottom lip before letting his tongue swipe along them, to his eyes closing each time his cock bottomed out.

When Draco came it was with his fingers clenching, eyes closed and a breathy sigh of Harry’s name on his lips.

“Release one of my hands.” _That_ one was a command. The only reason Harry moved to obey was because he wanted to come. Any other time and Draco would have been left tied to the bed and cock still wet.

With his newly freed hand, Draco grabbed the dildo that had been haphazardly discarded nearby and held it up, the bottom resting on his palm.

“Ride it.”

Harry stared at the dildo, debating whether he wanted to just jerk himself off over Draco’s stomach or listen to him.

“Put on a show for me, Harry.”

 _That_ did it. Harry lifted his hips, letting Draco’s soft cock slip out of him. The dildo was placed where his cock had been, and Harry wasted no time in sinking down on it with a satisfied sigh.

“That’s it,” Draco praised. “Just like that.”

The dildo wasn’t as good as Draco’s cock, but he didn’t care, not when those eyes he loved so much were staring into his own. The sight of one of Draco’s wrists still bound was hot. It brought back memories that he wanted to relive.

“Next time,” Harry moaned as the dildo brushed against his prostate. “Next time tie me up.”

There was a sharpness to the arched brow he got in return. “Next time I get to do to you whatever I want.”

“Please.”

“I’ll tie you up.” It was said as if he was doing Harry a favour. “And then I’ll edge you too many times for you to count.”

“Fuck.”

“That what you want?” A pinkie brushed along his thigh, the only physical contact of their coupling so far. “You want to be my plaything?”

“Yes.” Merlin did he ever. “Want it now.”

The rough chuckle he got in return had his head tilting back. “Always impatient, you are.”

“For you.”

“Always for me.”

When Draco began to twist the dildo, Harry knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “I’m going—”

“You can’t wait anymore?” Draco mocked without heat, eyes sparkling mischievously. “I think you can—”

“Fuck you.”

The chuckle returned and that’s what made the heat in his lower stomach rise. He began to stroke himself. Whereas before his mind was occupied with what Draco would do, he currently only had eyes for Draco’s face. Pleasure was still written among the gorgeous features, only now it was a different kind—the pleasure of pleasing someone else.

“You going to come for me, Harry? Give it to me. I want to see the finale of the show that you are.”

 _For you,_ he wanted to repeat but his mind had blanked, his hands moved at a pace that was too rapid, his lips parted and the pleasure that felt like a scream came out as a whimpered gasp of Draco’s name.

The silence that followed was just as comfortable as Harry felt as he slumped forward on Draco’s chest, exhaustion making his mind far sappier than normal as he untied the bound wrist instead of watching Draco suffer.

The fingers he had fantasized about trailed down his back as he was pulled into a sloppy embrace as their limbs clashed, toes kicking and knees knocking against each other.

“Fuck, I needed that,” Draco said, the pressure of his fingers deepening.

“I did too.”

It was interesting how their needs aligned most of the time. What Draco wanted, Harry was willing to provide and vice versa.

Was that what a riddle was all about? Asking for something and in turn being given the answer? He still wasn’t sure what the answer was to Draco’s riddle but at times like this, when they were sated, happy and tired, it almost felt like an answer of sorts. But as for Harry’s riddle…

Well, the answer had been Draco from the beginning. 

* * *

It didn’t matter what time it was, Harry felt like it was the arse crack of dawn and his eyes didn’t want to stay open at all.

“Are you falling asleep in the pantry?”

Harry jumped, the instant oatmeal container falling to the floor. How long had he been standing there staring at nothing? Going back to bed sounded like a good idea.

When he turned around to see Draco collecting things around the flat—as if about to leave—he focused on Draco’s clothes.

Pyjamas.

Checkered green and black pyjamas were the outfit of choice and it wasn’t one Harry had seen often, that’s for sure.

“You got a hot breakfast date?” Harry teased, watching Draco nervously fix his hair—the same hair his fingers had been tangled in as he rode him last night. “You look cute.”

Draco stood up straighter, bottom lip briefly sucked in before he walked forward.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Oh?” Usually, he went into more detail than that. It made Harry curious. “Anyone I know this time?”

A hand rose to flatten his already flat hair, and it was kind of endearing. Draco wasn’t normally so nervous. The guy must have caught his attention, hard.

“Actually, yes.”

The pause that followed was on the dramatic side and it had Harry rolling his eyes as Draco’s hands rested gently on his hips. 

“It’s you.”

_Always been you._

“You’re my date.”

—Fin—

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've written anything. A few months. It was nice to ease myself back into the process. I normally am not one for FWB but when I saw the prompt, I really wanted to give it a shot. This was my take on it, and I hope it's one y'all enjoyed. I wanted to once again thank the mods of the fest, Magpie for her prompt and my friends who helped me when I needed it. 
> 
> Let me know any thoughts, and I'll see you next time!
> 
> —XxTheDarkLordxX


End file.
